


Ayano and the Male Rivals

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: +18 gifs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Sex, Smut, There will be gifs but I'm putting the link for you to see it, Vaginal Fingering, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just one shots of Ayano with any male rival.





	1. Juliet's Close Up Part 1 - Ayano/Kizano

Ayano grips the dressing table as Kizano thrusts into her ass from behind. 

She grunts in slight pain from how huge Kizano's cock felt inside her.

* * *

It was after she stopped having feeling for Senpai, which to her surprise didn't make her sad, just confused.

Until she noticed Kizano putting up flyers for the Romeo and Juliet play that the theatre club were going to present.

She had walked up to the flyer and signed up to play Juliet.

Surprisingly she got the part.

Turns out the reason she got the part easily was because Kizano had taken an interest in her when he noticed her one day.

Her quietness intrigued him. However, he kept his distance and had decided to put on a play for the whole school to watch his amazing performance. 

All he needed was an excellent Juliet. 

Coincidentally Ayano signed up to be his Juliet and well...who was he to deny such an intriguing girl to be part of his performance. 

* * *

Ayano tried well to be ok for the part, she tried using the emotions that she faked since she was younger and knew that she was somewhat broken inside.

However, Kizano noticed and berated her on how to be a great actress and such.

Before long she had gotten the scenes down perfectly.

Enough time for her to realize she felt actual emotions around the annoying Kizano.

This....greatly startled her of course.

However....it seemed as if Kizano as well fell for the silent girl playing his Juliet.

* * *

They practiced the kissing scene many times. The only problem was that they never practiced with actually kissing as the scene needed that part.

So Kizano decided to practice it. 

And she agreed.

She decided for them to practice at her home. 

As Kizano leaned over her to kiss her, but she blushed darkly and looked away before his lips met hers and Kizano groans.

"Why does thy not let Romeo kiss thee Juliet?" he exclaims with a pout.

Ayano takes a deep breath and sighs, "I've....fallen for you," she explained and gasps softly as her chin was gently held and lifted so her lips were met with his.

She gasps softly as their lips touched and blushed as she realized he was her new senpai.

 "So have I dear Ayano. Your gray eyes hold such beauty. Your hair dark as a raven's feather," he states with a smirk.

Ayano looked at him with no emotion but blushed lightly. 

He smiled and kissed her neck before whispering in her ear, "I don't care if you've murdered people as well. I had Info-chan give me your information when I realized I fell for you," he reassures her when he saw her look at him with a bit of wide eyes.

He gently pilled her into a kiss and that kiss quickly escalated.

* * *

Ayano was gripping her dresser as Kizano thrusted into her ass, her knees going weak a little at the pleasure. She had thought he would've been fucking her pussy. 

However, he decided on doing anal so as to let her loose her front door virginity when they finished the play.

He groans as he gently thrusted into her ass and kissed her shoulder. 

"Enjoying thy close up Juliet?" he groans out softly as he almost pulls out of her ass before thrusting back inside making her groan and grip her dresser tighter.

"Y...yes my Romeo," she hisses out as if annoyed although her dark blush gave her away that she liked it.

He smirked and began to make his thrusts a little more faster and deeper. She groans and felt her belly tighten as if it wanted to let something go. She groans and lets out a small cry as she cums, her juices dripping a little down her thigh. 

Kizano groans and thrusts one last time and cums inside her ass. He pants and slaps her ass gently before pulling out and chuckles seeing her hole twitch a little at the emptiness. 

"Juliet's close up is thy done my love," he states with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://goo.gl/images/c5gTsU is the gif that I was looking at when I wrote this


	2. Protective - Ayano / Hanako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano doesn't love Senpai anymore. She cares about someone much closer to him.

I stopped loving senpai.

He....became boring to me after a while. All he did was read in the fountain which got tiring. He kept the same routine.

Which at times does seem a little fine but after a while someone has to eventually get tired of it.

Such a shame really since I did murder those close to him. Well a shame for him. I really don't care about my victims. They had been on the way of my, or now ex, Senpai. 

However....I began to notice his younger sibling.

His baby brother. 

Hanako. 

The younger boy was quite irritating at first since he was in the way of me getting my Senpai....but well...

I didn't want Senpai anymore.

So I watched Hanako out of curiousity at first.

However, he intrigued me in how such a small boy could be so naive. 

I learned a new emotion. 

Protectiveness.

I believe I gained it with Taro....but with his young brother....I felt the need to protect him from those other girls at school.

I started sending threats and blackmailing teachers on who were failing him in their stupid classes. I even murdered those bullying him.

I was protective of him.

Because I love him.

And he accepted my feelings.

Not out of fear. He was glad I protected him.

He felt protected in that school. 

Thanks to me.

And he loves me for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want to recommend a rival. I don't get many ideas to be honest. I hope you enjoy this!


	3. Health Tutoring - Ayano/Myjo/Mido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano stays after school for some tutoring for Health class with Mido and Nurse Myjo

Ayano ends up in tutoring for health class. 

It wasn't that she didn't know the material. It's just that....well...the substitute teacher was such an annoying prick that Ayano didn't bother paying attention to him. Just taking notes from the board.

She tried her best to ignore the bloody squeals of the other girls, but they were getting so annoying.

She eventually started to ignore the teacher and would fake sometimes that she was sick and head to the nurse's office. However, that was no help since even the nurse was a freaken idiot.

However, now the bloody substitute teacher wrote her an after school pass so they could talk in the nurse's room.

Which is what should've been suspicious enough for her.

* * *

So here she was in the nurse's room after school, in front of Mido and Nurse Myjo.

She had her arms folded in front of her as she had an annoyed look in her face. 

She huffs annoyed before talking in a bored tone. 

"Why am I here?" she says in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Ms.Aishi....I've noticed that you don't pay attention during class and well....your grades reflect that," Mido said a soft tone.

She frowns and looks at the teacher annoyed, "what do you mean? I've been taking notes and everything!" she huffs.

Mido chuckles and looked at her with a smirk in his face.

"Yes but you were absent when we went over the human body."

Ayano remembers that she was absent because of the torturing she had done to one of her rivals. Kokona was the girl. The poor girl was so out of it that she Ayano almost felt bad for her, almost.

"So what do you want me to do? A worksheet? Take notes?" she asks in a bored tone looking at them both with a bored look in her face.

 "Well since you missed that day I'm dearly sorry to say that I have no more worksheets on the subject we coverd," Mido drawled out.

Ayano frowns, "then what-"

"You need a more hands-on approach," Nurse Myjo says in a soft voice with a soft and gentle smile in contrast with Mido's smirk.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused before gasping a little as she was pushed towards the small couch in the nurse's office.

"Well how about we teach you about the human body by using yours to teach you?" Mido asks with a chuckle.

She tries to protest but Mido has already pinned her wrists above her head with a very strong grip. She tries to squirm but surprisingly Mido has her wrists pinned very strong. 

She growls before gasping in surpries as Mido used his other hand to pull down her panties. She blushes darkly in embarrassment while the two older men cooed at her pale looking pussy.

"Now this....is a woman's vagina,it's part of the reproductive system," Myjo says softly as he looked at the yandere's pussy.

Mido hums in agreement and grazed the clit with his hand which made her gasp a little before biting her lip so as to not make any noise.

Myjo grabs her wrists quickly as Mido let them go.

Mido lightly graced her clit, making her her heart skip a beat at the feeling. 

"This...is the clitoris. It's a fun area a woman has for when she wants to feel pleasure," Mido said with a deep seductive tone before starting to rub Ayano's clitoris.

She squeezed her eyes tightly and made no noise, this didn't make Mido happy. He growls softly before lightly slapping her clit making her let out a small noise.

* * *

Ayano is squirming and cries out as she squirts on Mido's fingers as he roughly slides his fingers in and out of her pussy. 

"This feeling you have Ms.Aishi is an orgasm. It's very natural and a beauty to see a woman experience one," Mido groans as he pulls his fingers out of Ayano and licks the juices off his fingers.

Ayano pants, her thighs shaking from the orgasm and she tries to close her thighs before Mido raised an eyebrow at her.

"Try anything and you'll have detention tomorrow Ms.Aishi," he said with a smirk as he began to undress himself.

She stops and lightly blushes once she sees Mido's cock.

It was quite thick and long, which surprised her. Mido then grabbed her wrists and she watched as the clumsy nurse undressed as well.

She blushes at how both men were well indowed.

"Now be a good student and get on your hands and knees so that we can teach you about the cervix, cutie," Myjo said with a slight blush while smiling gently.

She does so and both Mido and Myjo decide who gets to use which hole and Mido decides to have her suck him while the nurse have her pussy.

Senpai wasn't on her mind for the following time.

She was a little sore after that as well, but at least she knew the female human body!

Although.....she does need a bit of tutoring for some of the material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://goo.gl/images/b89ogi that's the gif of the position they did it in and this is the gif for the part where she was fingered https://goo.gl/images/g1CPCU


	4. SSwimming - Ayano/Aso

It was after school that if you went outside to the swimming pool you would be able to hear laughter.

* * *

Aso raised an as his yandere girlfriend stood in front of him with her clothes all bloody.

He knew what s

Aso raised an eyebrow as his yandere girlfriend stood in front of him with her clothes all bloody.

He knew that she got very possessive of him, since he found what she did to get Taro but then lost interest on the boy, she did anything to have him to only have eyes for her.

He sighs and held out his hand.

She tilts her head in an adorable confused fashion before sighing and handing him what she had on her skirt.

It was a knife, of course.

"Who was it this time?" he asks sighing.

She crosses her arms and glares at him for a little.

"One of the bullies. She was making fun of you, so...I killed her," she says with a bored tone.

He shakes his head and pulled her close to him by the waist and kissed her on the forehead. Her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Come on, lets go clean you up babe," he says softly to which she agrees.

* * *

He cleaned her up in the shower of one of the changing rooms and got rid of her bloody uniform. Aso decided it was a nice time to take her out to the pool so that they can have some fun.

She had on a dark blue two piece swimsuit that made him want to just make her burn off a few calories by doing something else.

Mostly because he loved it how she looked so relaxed when they were together.

She was sitting on the edge, only her feet touching the water as she watched Aso swim.

Ayano watched with a small smirk and spaced out for a bit, mostly daydreaming about Aso.

Aso pants as he reached the end of the pool, he takes off his goggles and looked at his girlfriend. He chuckles seeing the spaced out look on her face.

Ayano blinks as if to pull herself out of her daydream and frowns when she doesn't see her boyfriend.

"As-ah!" she gasps as he pops up in front of her.

He chuckled softly as she glared at him a little, "aw don't be so upset Yan-chan," he says softly as he gently grabbed her hips.

"I thought you drowned or something," she huffs out blushing a little.

"I'd gladly drown in something that wasn't water," he says with a smirk as he laid his head between her thighs.

She lightly blushes before playfully pushing his head away, "you wish," she huffs.

"Oh I do," he says with a smirk as he gets out of the pool and sits next to her.

She blushes and looks away, "someone will catch us," she says softly.

"Mmm well alright then that is reasonable," he says with fake exasperation.

She giggles and playfully pushes him.

A yelp could be heard after a splash of water.

"ASO!"


End file.
